vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
148902-so-how-exactly-is-sim-chase-going-to-work
Content If I'm reading this right ... You can buy decor for Sim-Cards directly from the vendor, just like with Space-Chase, but ... If you want a chance at the mount or the housing music tracks or the housing skies, you have to buy the crates, and ... The crates will also be sold for NCoin/Omnibits. First of all, am I reading this right? And secondly, will there also be Sim-Card bundles sold for NCoin/Omnibits like there were for Space-Chase? | |} ---- ---- I had assumed that it would match that of Space Chase. I totally missed that nuance. :blink: No shit. I don't buy gamble packs as a matter of course so it wouldn't affect me personally BUT pulling something like that is my trigger condition to leave. If that's the case I'll grudgingly call this one a Mulligan though as there hasn't been enough time to refactor the boxes if they realized what they did with the WB event was a BadIdea™. If is is the case do not expect me to be very quiet about it though. | |} ---- ---- It's an easy point to miss, and I only noticed my third or fourth reading of the page, and only read that closely because of the Monster Hunter fiasco. See how crappy marketing and gamble models turn us into cynical analysts, Carbine!? :lol: And I'm right there with you about voicing criticism. I certainly don't want to see them go deeper into this place of the damned. I don't want to have to put on special glasses to close-read every piece of information Carbine releases from now on, don't want to mathematize their F2P formulas to see if it meets my moral expectations, and don't want to hear more complaints about how Wildstar is screwing up when I log into the game. In the end I wouldn't leave because the game is any less fun, but because the fun is wrapped up in dirty diapers. :rolleyes: | |} ---- :lol: (I laughed. My office mate is looking at me like I'm insane.) | |} ---- ---- YAY FOR CAY! :D This cheers me up ~quite a bit~. I was still in a good mood about the event but it's nice to have all apprehension removed. I'll update my post in the marketplace and let friends know in-game. | |} ---- Thank you! :wub: | |} ---- Good to know. That last "event" left a bad taste in most everyone's mouth from what I've read and heard in-game. Certainly going to take a few less shady events to earn my trust back. | |} ---- Thank you for this. Pleased cupcake is pleased. ^_^ I'm quite happy that the RNG-box world boss event is hopefully not going to be the way forward for monetization for (most) future events. I hope that Carbine can double-check their future posts for editing and read them over to make sure things are spelled out clearly without confusion. For events after this, double-check and triple-check if needed. Like Extra Credits said, a good business will market-test EVERYTHING including pricing schemes and monetization models. I'm unsure if you are able to give vague indicators of success or not but it would be nice to get a decent guess at previous events. Just an indicator of Fantastic, Average, or Below Average would work. Shade's Eve Event monetization results Winterfest monetization results Boss Hunter monetization results (so far) Sim Chase estimated monetization results (or just the actual values once the event concludes) If the RNG boxes are 'Fantastic' and making Carbine tons of money then anything else that players post about it here becomes pretty useless. It would be good to know about that so people can point to it and go 'RNG boxes are still here in X current event because they're fantastically profitable'. Edited January 13, 2016 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- Good news there. Thanks Caydiem. | |} ---- So very, very glad to hear this! Pass on a big THANKS! to whoever made the decision to avoid doing to these boxes what was done to the Boss Hunter ones... This is the way to do event boxes, just like Space Chase was! | |} ---- ---- If only they posted youtube videos of the music tracks, or soundcloud links, and if only there were websites that would really easily make those links into downloadable mp3 files. If only. works fine. | |} ---- I suppose you have a magic way to make an mp3 file into the housing track that plays for you and everyone else when you or they enter a housing plot, hm? Fascinating, do share! | |} ---- ---- You could say the same thing about the entire game, you could watch other ppl play the game on stream why should we bother ....Riiiight!!!!! "If its not immersive for me then its not immersive for others" i just filled the blanks of your passive aggressive statement :P | |} ---- ---- I know you mentioned on twitter it's being worked on, but do you know if it's just postponed for a bit today? Or are we going to see this event postponed for a longer amount of time? | |} ---- ---- lol! Oh, you. XD | |} ----